Not in vain
by Haloixix13
Summary: Metal Face always shows up at the wrong time. However when Shulk and Melia get transported to a land of hardship, they might just miss Metal Face. Shulk/Melia.
1. The Journey Begins

**Dang, I had this story partially written out, and then, forced shut down, new update. Microsoft truly is evil.**

**Soooo Asis and I were originally arguing and I quoted him saying 'piss off' but still, not worth re-writing, plus, more story for you guys**

**Also I hear I have horrible grammar. Could you tell me by example, what do you mean exactly? **

Melia sat on the log thinking about the group. Well one individual to be exact.

_You oblivious idiot, Shulk._ Melia thought as she stared at the stars

Why didn't he care about her?

_What's so special about this….Fiora,_ Melia thought as she began to knock on the wood.

_Why did I fall for him, while he was my savoir, I knew I couldn't possible have him, yet I want him more._ Melia thought. _Oh Shu-_

"Hey Melia" She heard someone say

_Speak of the devil_ Melia turned to Shulk "Hello"

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" Shulk asked, tilting his head.

"Oh just thinking" Melia replied giving a fake smile.

Shulk walked over and sat by her," Couldn't sleep?"

Melia shook her head, trying her hardest to keep her wings from fluttering with excitement.

"Well, …..what's up?" Shulk asked

"I've just been thinking! Bionis you ask a lot of questions" Melia snapped. The oblivious Hom's questions were getting annoying. Then she realized what she had just done. Melia turned to Shulk attempting to apologize, only to be met with a hug.

"If it is about your father, I am sorry for bothering you, and if you need to talk to someone, I'm here." Shulk stated pulling away.

He turned back to the camp and began walking back.

"Shulk".

He turned around "Yes Melia?"

Melia patted the space that Shulk was sitting at before. " I would…. Actually like to talk…I mean you should get some res-….I mean If you wouldn-" Melia stuttered.

"Melia, its fine if you really need someone to talk to. I'll always be there for you" Shulk stated sitting down.

Melia realized that Shulk didn't have the Monado on his back.

It didn't matter. "Shulk I am grieving, over both my father's death at the hands of that monstrosity, and- never mind."

Shulk looked at her "No go on, it might make you feel better".

"Well Shulk, if you must know…I….lo-"Melia started.

_Foosh _The sound of trees shaking filled the air.

Shulk and Melia looked up to see-

"Metal Face". Shulk said, reaching on his back for the Monado, which off course wasn't there.

Metal Face flew back around, before doing his 'rejected transformer' transformation.

"Hello, Monado boy" Metal face said/shouted.

Melia pulled out her staff and took her offensive stance." Shulk, Run!"

Melia summoned Flame from her staff and shot it at Metal Face.

Metal Face roared "Pesky girl!"

Shulk tackle Melia suddenly.

"Shulk, what are you-?

Suddenly Metal Face's claws passed over their heads in a swipe

"Shulk over here!" Reyn shouted emerging from the forest with the Monado.

Shulk began sprinting toward Reyn.

"Oh no you don't little pest" Metal Face shouted and swiped at Shulk, sending him into a tree.

"SHULK!" Melia shouted as summoned Lightning on Metal Face.

"GAAHH" Metal Face cried before facing Melia" Little birdy is going to get her wings clipped."

Metal face charged at her.

Melia flinched, certain of her fate. All seemed lost until" Monado Speed!"

Melia noticed she was glowing blue now. Metal Face attempted to strike her, but the attack was magically deflected.

The she utilized the speed well, attempting to get away from the psychotic, long clawed, mechon.

Shulk's eyes started glowing as Dunban and Riki joined the fight.

"It's Reyn time!" Reyn stated as he raised his gunlance and smashed it against Metal Face.

Metal Face turned to face Reyn, and batted him away like a ragdoll.

"Is that the best you've got?" Metal Face asked sarcastically.

Melia looked up at Metal Face and yelled "Like my father, our spirits won't be crushed so easily. Now face me!" She fired a chunk of earth out of her staff.

Riki looked at her," Ooo Melly so brave, Riki need to lead by example," and charged at Metal Face.

"So you got a death wish eh," Metal face shouted and charged at Melia." I'm happy to serve."

"Melia, MOVE!" Shulk shouted running toward her.

Melia turned just in time to see Shulk tackle her.

The claws were a bit luckier than last time.

Melia saw red fly through the air.

She closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain of the cut. But it never came.

Melia opened her eyes to a sight that made her long to be stabbed. Shulk was on one knee breathing heavy. May be the claws had missed him, maybe Shulk had rammed into a rock, maybe-.

"GAH" Shulk groaned as he clutched his chest.

Melia shout "Shulk! You're bleeding!"

He looked at his wound. It was getting redder each second.

Metal face roared in laughter" Well, imagine that! Monado Boy's luck finally ran out".

Shulk started to stand, but Metal face back handed him across the woods.

Reyn came up from behind Metal face and used shield bash.

"GRRR PESKY BOY!" Metal Face Slashed Reyn across the chest sending him back.

Suddenly a small _Dink _and a flash of light across Metal Face's cheek armor revealed that Sharla had joined the fight.

Riki used Tantrum behind Metal Face and said" Melly go help Shulk, Heropon can deal with this littlepon".

Melia ran over to Shulk's side and began using healing gift.

A wound opened up on her side, causing her to fall on one knee.

"Oh no you don't!" A metallic voice said as claws flew at her. Shulk however had regained consciousness and pushed her out of the way.

The claws reopened the wounds to his chest and drew more blood than should ever be drawn.

Melia ran in front of the conscious-fading Shulk and took a knee. She still hadn't recovered from using healing gift.

Metal Face raised his claws for the finishing blow, the one that would end them.

Melia desperately looked for the Monado, till she saw it over by Reyn.

She gave up. This was it, she held Shulk, ready to die in his arms.

Out of nowhere, blue lights began to spin around them.

Metal Face stepped back, probably out of fear.

The blue lights began to spin faster, and faster until the two injured heroes….Vanished.

**So Where should these heroes appear in Skyrim.**

**Also please read the last chapter, As I am accepting superhuman requests. If you wanted to see Asis, Well tough. You're going to wait a while.**

**SO please review and tell me Specific mistakes, Yes I know about fragments, so ignore those. Also what did you think plot wise.**

**Tell me all these things, remember no review goes unnoticed.**

**R&R**


	2. At dawn

**Hello everyone, yes it has been too long, since no one reviewed telling me where they wanted Shulk and Melia to land, I just put them in my own decision, also those who are fans of Avenged, I won't update till I get a decision made for chapter 13. But I will update this story more.**

Titus sat on his post thinking, _why did I have to get stationed in this frozen wasteland._

He scratched his Daedric armor with his daedric knife remembering the boss's orders:

_(Flashback, YAY)_

_Petty officer Martin looked at Titus, "Our latest intel tells us that a boy by the name of Shulk, and a lady by the name of Melia will be transported here soon, you must find them before our enemy does, otherwise we might lose ground and our king will never tolerate that"._

_Titus looked back at him, "Sir, can I take a squad"?_

_Martin looked back at him with a sad smile, "Unfortunately it might attract too much attention, you have to go it alone, but you may be able to tell them of the evil that battles us."_

_Titus looked at him, "And you're sure they will help us"._

"_I have to be, they might be the only way this war will end soon."_

"_Roger, so where am I going"._

_(End flashback)_

Titus sipped from his wooden canteen and muttered, "Stupid Martin, I'm freezing my F****** balls off".

He heard a crackle in the sky,

He looked at the ground and held his hands up to a fire that the bandits had built, before they were….. met with complications. He muttered "F****** thunder-snow storm."

_CRACKLE ehhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggg_

Titus turned around and his eyes widened as a tree nearly crushed him, If of course he hadn't jumped out of the way.

It wasn't a total loss, as, in the distance, a flash of purple lightning crashed across the sky, and the thunder was silent.

Titus picked up his equipment and spoke softly to himself, "Show time."

(POW/ Time change)

Melia opened her eyes to a golden string of energy floating around her.

A woman in a yellow and brown robe walked up to her say, " Good thing yer awake".

Melia sat up and turned to this woman mumbling, "I feel like I just got sat on by a Brog".

Woman walked over to a shrine of sorts and pulled out a orangish-red vial and handed it to her, before saying, "After the wounds you and your friend sustained, you're lucky, and heck you're d*** well luckier than the other one was".

"Other one"? Melia questioned.

Suddenly memories came flooding back to her.

"SHULK!" Melia shouted.

"Shulk?" The woman questioned.

"The boy that was with me, where is?!" Melia said in a rush, and no lack of urgency. _I'll worry about that latter_ Melia thought. Her only concern now was Shulk.

The woman held up her hand as if to say "Stay calm" and said " He's resting, we think he'll be ok".

Melia started hyperventilating** (Wow I got that right on my first try) **as every emotion that was felt hit her in an angry, Bionis sized, fist.

Melia collapsed again the stone bed she had been sleeping on.

The woman looked at her strangely before nodding as if she understood something, " Look I get it, your worried about your boyfriend, but you mustn't reopen your wounds".

Melia's face turned bright red, "How dare you, he's not m-"

The woman beat her to it, "Not your boyfriend? Could have fooled me".

Melia groaned in agony.

The woman smirked, "My name is Danicia, and yours is"?

Melia faced Danicia, " Melia, my name is Melia".

Danicia tilted her head and said " Strange name, not from around here are you."

Melia shook her head and stood up, and finally noticed the room around her.

"This is a very primitive house, not to offend you."

Danicia looked shocked, "This is the newest temple design, it just came out last year in fact".

Melia looked shocked, _Who still builds houses like this,_ She thought and walked to the door.

Danicia smirked, "Well don't you have some energy".

Melia opened the door and saw a town that hadn't made it past the Iron Age.

The clothing was old-fashion, the building were old-fashion, everything was old-fashion.

She felt like collapsing again.

Melia turned to Danicia in a hurry, "When are we"?

Danicia said, "Welcome to Whiterun".

Melia shook her head, "I said when, not where".

Danicia recoiled as though a bad stench had hit her nose, "Why the 5 era".

Melia leaned against a wooden beam, breathing heavily. The high Entia were in the 20th era.

A guard walked up to her, and said, "Wound healing alright ma' me".

Melia nodded, Danica walked up and said: " This is Carl, he found you two outside the city and brought you in."

Melia turned to him and said, " You have my thanks".

(POW change)

Titus jumped out of the carriage and looked at the beautiful city in front of him.

He placed a change purse on the carriage driver's lap and walked toward the city.

A guard spotted him and charged at him.

"Titus, I used be an adventurer like you, then I took an arrow to the knee".

Titus smirked at him, " I know, those arrows in the knee can be a real b****, hey can you get the forge up and running, my knife finally cut through some bandits' armor."

The guard nodded and sprinted inside the city.

Titus smirked and walked into White run, read to complete his mission.

**So tell me, what ya think**

**I'm not gonna make new shouts, but arts are a different story.**

**I wanna know your thoughts on Titus, my new OC.**

**Review Please, and tell me what you want me to add, Oc's work ( Same format as Avenged), Weapons, and art ideas, also, I need to know what weapon to give Shulk, so please review.**


	3. Come to me

**So…. I open and decide to change my idea on the future plot. There will only be about 25% in skyrim.**

Shulk felt like he got hit by a brogg on steroids.

When he opened his eyes, he saw something that both encouraged, and frightened him.

He was floating on a rock with no sign of solid ground, as though he were on a destroyed planet fragment.

He looked up to be blinded by a light.

A deep voice spoke to him like a god would.

_Go to the top of the throat of the world,_

_Find my key and find my children_

_And be allowed freedom from your destiny_

Shulk opened his mouth and responded, " Who are you, what is this key, and why must I listen to you".

_You are more powerful than you realize_

_And you are aware of the monado's power,_

_Yet you are blind to see its true purpose._

"I don't understand, what do you want form me"!

_Our time grows short,_

_Beware of the one you will call friend_

_For devils appear as angels till they have what they want._

"Please! Explain anything you just said"!

But the presence was retreating, and around him, Shulk felt a dark being approaching.

He looked around and found he was surrounded by black smoke.

A deep demonic voice whispered.

_Ah yes, he never does explain anything_

_Go grab the key and free me from my prison,_

_And I will explain everything, Infact,_

_I will make you a king, and those who wish to harm anything you love will burn!_

_They will burn hotter than any star, than all of the universe combined._

_Free me, FREE ME!_

_Free me,_

Thousands of voices began screaming it at him

_Free me, free me ,FREE ME, __FREE ME, __free me_

Shulk couldn't take it anymore.

He closed his eyes, grabbed his hair and shouted, "Quiet"!

Shulk opened his eyes and found he was sitting on a stone bed.

Melia was looming over him with a concerned face.

Shulk smiled shyly at her and said, "Hello".

Melia sighed in relief, "Well at least you're not dead."

Shulk smiled, leave it to Melia to always remain positive.

Shulk looked around the room.

"Where are we?" He asked surprised by the lack of machinery.

Melia smiled sadly, "Shulk we are in a land called Skyrim, but that is hardly strange compared to the full story."

Shulk looked at her, "Full story?"

"Shulk, we've …..time traveled."

"Time traveled? That's not possible." Shulk said skeptically.

"We are in the 5th era"

Shulk's jaw dropped.

"5Th Era!"

Melia shrugged.

Shulk shook his head and stepped up for the first time.

He doubled over, feeling worse than what it looked like when Dickson had during his victory party.

Shulk fell down, If Melia hadn't caught him, he would have hit his head on the floor.

Melia supported him with one arm, her face red for some reason.

They walked outside, into a park with a giant tree in the center.

A couple of kids ran past them.

Shulk smiled remembering the memories that he and Fiora had when they were little.

He realized that Melia wasn't kidding about being in the 5th era, this town was ancient compared to colony 9.

They walked over to a park bench and sat down.

Shulk took this moment of peace to relax for the first time since the attack on Colony 9.

_Deep breath Shulk_ He thought as he breathed in…..and out.

Shulk didn't realize how tired he was, he had slept in….. Well, since Alcamoth.

He closed his eyes, hoping to find peace in dreams.

Bad idea

He saw Fiora standing there in front of him yelling at him.

_Why did you leave me!_

Shulk looked at her pleading, " I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice"!

_There is always a choice, you abandoned me._

Black smoke, once again, encircled his dreams.

_Ha ha ha ha ha, _the sadistic laugh ripped into Shulk's skull.

The dark smoke pierced Fiora and dissolved her in seconds.

Shulk shouted at the smoke, even if it weren't listening.

"What did you do to her?!"

_Oh did that upset you._

_Perhaps I wasn't exactly clear on what else I was offering._

_I am also offering you _her.

_All you have to do is free me_

_And you two will be together for the rest of your lives_

Shulk thought about it, how it would make his entire journey pointless, he could return to colony 9 and forget any of this Metal-face business ever happened.

But there something about the way it said that: _Together for the rest of your lives_

Shulk looked at the smoke and said " I will need to think about it."

The voice chuckled _Very well, but be quick for my offer changes quickly_

The voice laughed maniacally again before dispersing

Shulk's eyes opened once again to find Melia with a concerned look on her face.

"What?" he asked.

"Who were you talking to"? Melia asked.

"Oh… uh…. Noone?" He said it as though it were a question.

Melia put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes, "Truly, "no one" asked you to help them."

Shulk nodded his head, looking as guilty as possible.

Melia grabbed his hand and dragged him to a tavern.

"Alright talk to me." She said starring him down.

Shulk sighed and then looked at her. "A voice spoke to me while I slept. It said to find a key. Then a black smoke swirled around me and told me to free it with a "key"."

Melia pondered that a second with her " I'm-in-a-deep-thought-and-don't-bother-me" Face. She shook her head and gestured for him to go on.

Shulk decided to start back with the smoke. "It offered me…. Never mind". It was embarrassing to say he was offered his best friend.

Melia Looked interested, "Did these beings tell you where to find these keys"?

Shulk looked back at her, " The first one said, "at the top of the throat of the world"".

Melia starred at him.

She opened her mouth to say something then closed.

Shulk was now the one who was curious, "What?"

"Nothing", she said, her face getting red.

Shulk really was interested, " Wha-"

Suddenly a man wearing black and red armor walked up and said, " I heard that you were going to the throat of the world, perhaps I ….could be…a guide".

Shulk nodded but something seemed off.

"Great, we should leave in the morning."

_Flashback/ point of view change_

Titus leaned against a pillar listening from the shadows.

"At the top of the throat of the world".

_Keys at the top of the throat of the world…Of course_ Titus thought. This next mission couldn't wait, but he'd need their help.

He decided that a slow, friendly approach would be best.

_Ill clean up afterwards _He thought.

" I heard that you were going to the throat of the world, perhaps I ….could be…a guide". Titus got caught up with some of the words, he really didn't plan this out.

The boy nodded slowly

"Great, we should leave in the morning."

They walked out of the tavern. Titus looks at you [the audience] and holds a finger to his helmet.

**Review! I need to know what you think of this.**

**Also I have a format assassin character and this is what it looks like**

**Name: Xerox**

**Gender: Male**

**Army: Supreme Army of Asis**

**Combat style: Assassin**

**Weapons: throwing knives, Kunai, tomahawk, rope kunai and anything that can be thrown effectively**

**Back story: I need one ( That's where you guys come in)**

**Theme: Deluxe 4 remix ( By vanossgaming)**

**Also Titus really doesn't have a back story, so could you guys help me out**

**Also, I cannot stress this enough, Review! I need your thought, not reviewing is not the same as saying " Keep going".**


End file.
